Traitor to Unatco
by Kennan
Summary: The story about another augmented agent who left Unatco and took a mission for Tracer Tong while Unatco tries to hunt him down. Along the way he will get help from many people but in the world of Deus Ex it is not always easy to tell friend from foe.
1. The Job

Disclaimer- I do not own Deus Ex and I think we all know that so this is the only time I am going to say it.  
  
Part 1  
  
The Beginning  
  
I sat alone in the back of an old-run-down bar. No one was in the bar. This place, almost the entire town now that I think of it, was deserted. The place stunk with the lingering decay of death. Most of the people living here either left or were killed by the Gray Death, a mysterious plague that killed millions of people. I had forgotten the name of the town I was in, but it didn't really matter. Someone had sent me a message telling me to meet him here. It was probably just someone who had found out that I was augmented and wanted me as a bodyguard. With any luck the pay would be good, and I could get out of this country, again. I was supposed to be the government's first nano-augmented soldier, but I never liked working for them.  
One day I heard two guards talking about me and how they could activate a "kill switch" for any of their nano-augmented soldiers. They said that all they had to do was enter a code in the main computer. If the kill switch was on, I would die in 24 hours. I knew that I had to get out of there soon. I hacked into the main computer and changed the code to activate my kill switch and erased and copied as many files as I could. I sent the disk I had with the copied files to a friend in Trier, Germany. Before I left, I hacked into the ATM machine and stole a few credits. Well maybe more than a few. I knew that in time they would figure out the new code and then they would activate my kill switch. There was only one person who could stop that from happening; Tracer Tong.  
I used most of the money to hire a pilot to take me to Hong Kong. There I met Tong, he looked like he was in his forties, and had dark hair. He removed my kill switch for free but wanted me to do him a favor. How could I refuse, he may have just saved my life. At first he just wanted me to take some jobs for Unatco. I did that for almost two years. Then he found a new mission for me. He gave me some money to come back to America. I was supposed to see if it was true that they had a new nano-augmented agent. I found out there was one and that his name was JC. Denton, who was working for Unatco. I expected Tong to give me some money so that I could return to Hong Kong, but he didn't. Instead he wanted me to wait here in town for a new job. He had said that someone would meet me here in two weeks. It had already been three. After tonight, if nobody showed up, I would have to leave. Unatco, a military force for the government, had already sent some of its soldiers here to look for me, but I was able to hide from them. I was about to leave but decided I should wait one more day. When morning came, I went up the stairs leading to the roof of the bar. The door to the roof was locked. I kicked it once. It broke off its hinges and went over the edge of the roof, then crashed onto the street below. I could see Liberty Island and The Statue of Liberty from were I was, or what was left of it anyway. A few years ago it was destroyed by a French Terrorist group that didn't think the Americans deserved it; personally, I would have to agree with them. I waited on the roof until it was getting dark outside. I was about to leave when I heard footsteps downstairs. 


	2. The Job Part 2

While walking back down the old wooden steps one of them cracked and broke, but I easily caught my balance before I fell. I saw the man who came in. I could tell he was an older man because most of his hair had fallen out, and from looking at him I could tell he worked for the NSF. I never could remember what it stood for, but they were a group that was fighting against the government because they believed the government had made the plague. He was dressed like one of the people who lived in the sewers, but I could tell he was from the NSF because the pistol he was holding had a blue fist on it, the symbol for the NSF. There was some dried blood on his forehead.  
He looked at me and asked, "Are you the guy that I'm supposed to meet?"  
"Probably, I haven't seen anyone else around here," I answered.  
He laid a machine down on the table in front of me that gave messages to people. I forgot what they were called. I've always been bad with names.  
"What's your name?" the man asked me.  
"I don't have a name but if you have to call me something, call me No Name."  
"Right," he answered, surprised that I didn't have a name. "Well, if you accept the job I will be your partner; name's Jet Jankowski." He put a sealed envelope on the table then turned to leave. When he was at the door he turned, "And kid, don't kick any more doors open," he said while rubbing his head. He left.  
I turned the recording on and an image of a man appeared. He had a dark coat on and his eyes were blue and silver. That told me he was augmented. "Paul Denton," I said.  
"That's right," he answered. I guess it wasn't just a message. If he was talking to me it must be important.  
"Paul Denton himself, traitor to Unatco and all of America, what an honor to meet you sir. Must be important if you're talking to me."  
He looked surprised. "I didn't hear any sarcasm in that," he said.  
"There wasn't any."  
He laughed. "I can say the same thing to you."  
"Not yet, I'm just a traitor to Unatco. I didn't join any "terrorist" group, at least not yet."  
"Well this could be your chance."  
"Could be, what do you have for me."  
"In that envelope is 2,000 credits, a passport with the name Sultan Bey, and a drivers license. We want you to hire a pilot and fly to Hong Kong. Your job will be to work with a scientist, Jack Smith, at a lab just outside of Hong Kong. The lab makes the only known vaccine for the Gray Death, called Ambrosia. They then sell it to Unatco. The government is supposed to cure everyone with the vaccine but it only cures the people with money while the poor people continue to die from it. What we want you to do is steal a canister of it and give it to your partner Jet Jankowski. I believe you two have already met. He will then take it to the NSF so that they can make their own supply. In the envelope are papers that will get you into the lab. The job pays 10,000 credits plus whatever is left from the 2,000 you have now. Any questions?"  
"Steal a canister?"  
"Yes, unless you can think of a better word."  
"How about borrowing with no intention to return."  
"That works too."  
"Security?"  
"We don't know much about the inside of the building, but there will be a few armed guards of course, cameras, and trip wires."  
"Well it wouldn't be much fun without those would it?"  
"Besides that, we don't know how the inside looks or where they keep the Ambrosia. Do you accept the mission?"  
Jet came running into the bar and shut and locked the door behind him. He had his gun drawn. "It's Unatco and they know we are here," he said.  
I looked back at Paul and said, "What other choice do I have?" then turned the machine off. 


	3. Smuggler

I heard the tapping of shoes on the cement just outside of the door. Making myself see in thermal vision, I could make out two people just outside of the door getting ready to kick it down, and a sniper across the street. "Jet, stay down, I'll handle this."  
"Alright."  
I was about to kick the door onto the men outside, but before I did, I grabbed a chair with my left hand to throw at the sniper across the street. "Mind if I kick this door down Jet?"  
"Go right ahead Sultan."  
I kicked the door. It flew open and crashed into the two men outside of the door. I threw the chair I was holding through the window across the street where the sniper was. It hit him in the face and knocked him off of the roof. I ran into an old, dilapidated apartment building, up to the roof, and jumped across the street onto another building. The two that I had hit with the door were looking for me on the street.  
"Where did he go?"  
"I don't know, did you see how fast he was?"  
"Yeah, he was just a blur!"  
The two guards walked into another building looking for me. I jumped down onto the street and ran back into the bar. "Jet come on we have to get out of here before they get more soldiers to help them".  
  
"Alright, do you know where we should go?"  
"New York to the, Underworld Tavern, I have a friend there who owns a helicopter."  
  
"Unatco has probably blocked most of the roads already."  
  
We spent most of that night trying to get out of town and trying to get to New York.  
  
Underworld Taverns only a few blocks away, I said.  
  
"I can't believe we avoided all those patrols".  
  
"Cloak."  
  
"What", Jet asked looking confused?  
  
"It's the name of a biomod. It renders me, and anything I'm touching, invisible to humans and animals. But I'm almost out of energy and I won't be able to turn it on again."  
  
"Well we have been lucky so far maybe we will avoid the rest."  
There were people talking around a corner up ahead.  
  
"Well looks like our lucks about to run out. You have an extra gun?"  
  
"No just some knives." He handed them to me.  
  
"Hide in that dumpster then jump out when they walk past it."  
  
"Are you serious I'm not jumping in the dumpster!"  
  
"Ok, you don't have to jump in." I grabbed him and threw him in. Then I jumped up onto the roof with the two knives he gave me. 5 Guards, 2 with shotguns, one with a flame-thrower, and 2 with assault rifles. I jumped off the roof at the two guards in front and threw both knives at them. I didn't check to see if they were dead the other 3 guards quickly got over their surprise and started shooting at me. I jumped over the dumpster that Jet was hiding in and ran around the corner. The three guards ran past the dumpster, Jet jumped out and shot them from behind. Jet walked over to get his knifes.  
  
"Good work Sultan", he said.  
"Jet give me your pistol and don't take the knifes."  
"Why"?  
"We put your pistol in one of the dead guard's hand. So it looked like he was one of the NSF and that he shot the other guards but was killed in the process. Don't take the knives because if we do they will know that it was a knife that killed those two and that it couldn't have been the dead Unatco soldier. Because he couldn't have picked up the knifes and any normal person wouldn't have just walked by and took some knives so they would know that it was us who killed them."  
"Never would have thought of that."  
  
"Other guards probably heard the gunshots we should hide out for a little while."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To see smuggler, he sells weapons, ammo, multitools, stuff like that. Follow me." We walked down an alley and walked up to a door hidden behind some boxes. I pushed a hidden button to turn on an intercom.  
  
"Password", a gruff voice came out of the speaker?  
  
"Bloodshot", I answered.  
  
"Come in". The door in front of us opened. We stepped inside and I pushed another hidden button to call up a large elevator. I could hear the elevator getting closer because it scratched against the wall as it came up. It was old and the bars around it were rusted. Jet seemed a little hesitant to get on so I had to drag him inside. I pushed a button inside the elevator and it lowered us into the awaiting darkness. 


	4. To Hong Kong

We got to the bottom after a few minutes.  
"Why would anybody live down here, Jet asked, tripping as he tried to see in the dark and ducking under a swinging light?"  
"Well he's paranoid for one and thinks people are always after him. It may be true now because some of the people he has been getting weapons and items from steals them from Unatco and the NSF." We were walking through the dark maze for half an hour, not saying anything. The place stank like death not that different than the city actually. Jet finally broke the silence.  
"How far have we gone? We have been walking for over two miles."  
"Well, actually the first floor of that building we walked in is almost all caved in, the elevator took us underground and now we are slowly walking to the top of the building."  
"Do we have to go back this way?!"  
"Stop whining". There's another way out.  
"Why didn't we use that the first time?!"  
"It's a window he just lowers a rope out of it."  
"So why didn't he do that when we first came in?"  
"He isn't sure that its me, I haven't seen him in over a year." Another half-hour went by before we talked again.  
"Is going down here dangerous, Jet asked?"  
"Not really." We saw a bright light up ahead. Jet started to run towards it.  
"All right, almost out of here, come on Sultan!"  
"Oh, that's not a good idea." He kept running. I kicked a rock at him, it hit him behind the knee and he fell over. Arrows shot out of the wall above him.  
"I thought you said this place wasn't dangerous!"  
"It's not if you're with me. There is about 50 more traps until we get to Smuggler."  
"You're crazy!"  
"....I know." Jet didn't talk much after that. After an hour of avoiding traps we finally reached Smuggler. He was a black man, most of his hair had fallen out, and he always seemed to speak in a gruff, deep voice. The room was well lit but not very big. On the side was a desk with a computer on it. There was stairs to the side of the room that lead to his bed and a secret wall were he stored most of the weapons that he sells. I could tell because of my Thermal Vision.  
"How have you been Smuggler?"  
"Not bad, got a new customer JC. Denton."  
"What do you have to sell?"  
"A crossbow with a sniper scope and laser site, a pistol with a scope and laser sight, 3 EMP grenades, 5 lock picks, 4 multitools, 5 knives, a sword, 5 grenades, 3 smoke grenades, assault rifle, 25 darts, and an automatic shotgun. The sword was taken from a dead Hong Kong gang member."  
"Condition?"  
"The pistol and sword are almost new."  
"Prices?"  
"I know how you work. I'll give you the sword, two knifes with a sheath you can put on the pack of your neck and a sheath you can put around your waist, the crossbow, 2 EMP grenade, 2 smoke grenades, 15 darts, and all the lock picks and multitools for 1,500. Only because you helped me a lot in the past. What do you say?"  
"$1,600 if you throw in the pistol."  
".... Don't push it!"  
"$1,850?" He thought for a moment then said, "Alright?"  
"Deal". I handed him the money.  
"There is something you should know about the sword though."  
"What?" He lifted it up and pushed a button hidden in the hilt. The bottom of the sword opened up and he put a dart inside it. You Just push that button and it will shoot that dart out of it. Thanks, I said then added that could be very useful, to myself.  
"Wait we need to hire a pilot, how are we going to do that for $150, Jet asked?"  
"I told you he owes me a favor." Smuggler interrupted, "if your talking about Jock he is with JC. Denton but if you can fly I will lend you my helicopter. I don't have another shipment of weapons coming in until some time next month, just have it back by then. And we are even now, No Name."  
"Call me Sultan now."  
"I can fly it and we needed something to carry the Ambrosia anyway", Jet answered. Smuggler pulled an old statue and the wall by his side opened.  
"Thank you Smuggler now I owe you one." Jet and I went through the opening. "This leads to the roof where my helicopter is. Good luck, Sultan." 


	5. Attacked

Chapter 5-  
  
In the plane I checked the equipment I got. I took the sword out of its sheath and looked at it. Perfect I thought to myself. No dents or cracks, long sword, good grip on the hilt, and if it really could shoot darts like Smuggler said that could be very useful. I looked at the pistol and loaded it, Smuggler threw in a few clips for it. Like the sword there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the pistol. I gave it to Jet with the clips because I made him leave behind his old gun. I strapped the sword sheath to my right side and a knife sheath to my left. Then I took the other knife sheath and tied it around my neck and hid the rope inside my shirt.  
  
**  
  
If anyone is wondering why you would put a knife by your neck its because you can draw it fast or if someone captured you and told you to drop your weapons they would not expect a knife on the back of your neck.  
  
**  
  
I loaded one of the darts into the sword and put 7 darts into the crossbow, which is the most this crossbow can hold. I jumped over onto the co-pilots seat next to Jet.  
"How long will it take to get to Hong Kong", I asked?  
"Hmmm" he had to think for a moment. "I'd guess somewhere around 19 hours. I can't say I mind, I could use the rest."  
I laughed, "you need to get back in shape if you work for the NSF."  
"Your right I am out of shape", he admitted. "Don't think that I'm not a good soldier though I was one of the best marksman in my class at the academy".  
"You worked for Unatco, why'd you quit?"  
"Yeah I worked for them a long time ago."  
"You still didn't tell me why you quit."  
"...You should get some rest while you can kid."  
"Fine, didn't mean to pry." I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
"Sultan wake up! GET UP!"  
"Huh, leave me alone Mom, I don't want to go to school."  
"Sultan you lazy punk! You didn't even have a name you never were forced to go to school by your parents!"  
I opened my eyes. "I know I just wanted to get you mad, so what's going on."  
"Another choppers been following us!"  
"I know, heard it before it even appeared on the radar."  
"Do something than."  
"You're the one who said your such a great marksman shoot it down with the Sniper you stole from Smuggler."  
"I never st-... the NSF needs weapons and we can't ju-."  
"I don't care just shoot the helicopter down. O yeah there's two snipers, a pilot, and a gunner in there, so good luck. I'll pilot."  
"Alright!" he said happy to finally see some action.  
Jet looked out the window of the helicopter, looked out and fired. I heard a scream. I did a quick turn to the left. A bullet hit the side of the helicopter near Jet but he kept calm and continued aiming. He fired, another scream. Bullets started to strike the side of the helicopter and the window beside me broke from taking to many hits.  
"I can't hit the pilot! Turn to the right we have to kill that gunner!"  
I turned right more bullets hit the side of the helicopter.  
"DAMN! The sniper wasn't fully loaded!"  
"Bummer".  
"Were in a lot of trouble aren't we, it wasn't a question he was just stating the obvious."  
"Well I got an idea but its crazy."  
"What are you going to do?" I opened the door to the helicopter and jumped out onto its tail then made a running leap to the other helicopter. I drew my sword from its sheath and stabbed into near the seat were the pilot was. Then I shot the dart out of the sword and hit the pilot in the back of the head his body fell onto the control stick, the helicopter dove headfirst towards the water. I stabbed into the side of its door so I can hold on. It crashed into the water but because of my upgraded strength I was able to hold on. Jet turned the Helicopter around and hovered over the crash site. I grabbed the bottom of it and pulled myself inside, then I loaded another dart into the sword.  
"I didn't know you augmented soldiers could do things like that?!"  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't either. Nice shooting Jet, when we get to Hong Kong drinks are on me. 


	6. Arrival

If anything was wrong with the last chapter it is probably because I started writing it at 2:30 am.  
  
**  
  
I woke up just before we landed. "So, where are we landing anyway?" I looked out the window; there was nothing except for desert and rocks. I could see the city in the distance. I remembered from a history class that this had been part of the city and it was bombed and completely destroyed in a war that happened a few years ago. Probably why what is left of Hong Kong is in a state of disorder and two rival gangs are in control of different parts of it.  
"I sent the NSF a message and they gave me coordinates. We will be there in ten minuets. There was also a change of plans and I'm supposed to go in and work with you. Once we are inside we will have to find this Jack Smith guy, who is supposed to be the project director. He will probably be in the labs. Once we get a canister of Ambrosia the pilot that you were going to hire back at the Tavern, Jock will pick it up. Him and JC. Are both working for the NSF now."  
"Well that's good news, I said. At least they can't send him after me now."  
Yeah y- he was cut off by a beeping sound from the control panel. Jet pressed a button and a loud voice came out of a speaker.  
"Send us your papers, Sultan Bey."  
"Right away." I took out a disk inside the envelope, put it inside the helicopter computer, and sent them the files inside it.  
"Alright everything seems to be in order, prepare to land."  
An enormous rock lifted up revealing a place to land. Jet landed on the cement, the ground started to shake and move. It was starting to slowly lower us into the facility.  
  
When we got to the bottom a man walked out to meet us, with a group of guards following him, as well as mechanics. The man had long brown hair, and green eyes. I could tell from his accent that he was not from Hong Kong. It sounded like he was from New York.  
"Welcome, Sultan Bey, Fredrick Rodriguez, I am Jack Smith. You will be working as my assistant Mr. Bey. Mr. Hisst you will take over as head of security, thank you for coming all this way it was so unfortunate that the last one died."  
"How did that happen? Did one of the gangs controlling Hong Kong raid the place, I asked him?"  
He looked at Jet, stared straight into his eyes then said, "No." That was his only response. It may have been my imagination but I think Jet went white with fear as Smith said that. He clapped his hands together. "Now, follow me, we will show you around the facility."  
  
The tour was pretty boring, no sign of any Ambrosia and we looked at so many rooms that this was the only time that I got to see most of them.  
"Almost every room in this building has either a camera or a turrent mounted on the ceiling, Smith said. An alarm will sound if the camera sees a face that is not registered into the main computer. But not to worry yours are added already, and they are password protected. It would take a very skilled hacker to find the password to add or remove any."  
An hour later we were in the main computer room. I managed to sneak away and plant a bug on the computer that would allow me to hack into it from my laptop. We passed Smiths room and he showed us the barracks and the shooting range.  
We watched some of the guard's practice. I smiled, most were pretty lousy shots.  
"Jet smiled, I'm going to have fun showing off my marksmanship skills here."  
"Just don't give them any lessons."  
  
Hours later after our tour of the facility and getting some work done we were led to our room. It was pretty big, 2 rooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a TV in it. I made some dinner for myself, Jet had gone to bed as soon as we got inside, he had not slept for two days. Before I went to my room to go to bed Jet came out of his room and asked how I think that the last head of security might have died.  
"I don't know, he probably find out where they keep the Ambrosia or stole some of it. You can become very rich very fast with a cure for the plague."  
"You're making me feel so much better Sultan."  
"I noticed he was talking quietly probably afraid that the room was bugged. Don't worry about it this should be easy we just steal a sample and get out of here!"  
"Sultan! He looked up in alarm. This place could be bugged."  
"It is. One in my room, one in yours, and one on the living room, but I reprogrammed them so it sounds like we are sleeping right now. I laughed I had scared him half to death. I'll turn them back on tomorrow. You should get some rest tomorrow we will have to start looking for the Ambrosia."  
"Shouldn't we wait a little longer, he asked?"  
"No I have a bad feeling, I don't like this Smith guy. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as we can. If we work fast we should be fine"  
"Yeah your right Sultan."  
  
Later that night I activated my cloak biomod and sneaked past a few of the guards and bugged Smith's phone. I saw him sleeping on the couch it took all my self-control to stop me from killing him right there. I went back into my room and hid my laptop, crossbow, sword, and the rest of my equipment in drawers or under the couch. If things kept going like this then this mission should be easy. Then since I was already in Hong Kong I could spend the $20,000 however I wanted and could take more jobs from Tong.  
  
Little did I know things were about to get much more complicated.  
  
** This is my favorite chapter so far and my longest (. 


	7. Finish This

The next six days seemed to fly by. We still hadn't located the storage room for the Ambrosia.  
"So how was work today Sultan?"  
"It has been a trying day Fred." He would ask me that every night. If I said that it had gone fine the bugs were off. If I said that it had been a trying day that would mean that I was trying to shut the bugs off and if I said that it had been a bad day that meant that I had no intention of turning the bugs of that night.  
  
A half-hour later I had finally gotten the damn things turned off.  
"Any luck Jet, I asked him?"  
"Not with an exact location but I did find something interesting out." I looked up at him, interested now. "There is two more levels in this facility, we have gone down one floor. The next floor down is were they keep prisoners, floor below that I couldn't find anything out about it so that's were I think there keeping the Ambrosia."  
"You sure that it's down there?"  
"Positive, and the NSF said if we did this fast they would give us each an extra $70,000."  
"I choked on my drink, Where is the NSF getting that kind of money!  
"I don't really know or care as long as we get it!"  
"Well call Jock; tell him to land a few miles away from here. With any luck we will be out of here tomorrow night."  
"And each with $100,000 credits, Jet added enthusiastically."  
"Right and we will be heroes for curing the Grey Death!"  
"We will have to celebrate when we get out of here, remember you said you were buying the drinks."  
"Of course with that much money I'll buy everyone in the whole damn place a drink."  
  
The next day we got ready to steal the Ambrosia. Jet easily got supplies being the head of security. Jet also gave me the password to hack the main computers to turn off the cameras at night.  
"Jet so how we going to do this go in quietly or go in fast and hard?"  
"Sultan I have been getting bored and I hate everyone of the guards under my command let's go in fast and hard and blast whatever the hell stands in our way." He threw me some grenades, charges, and a pistol. I strapped on my knives, crossbow and sword. Then put my laptop computer in my jacket after I shut off the cameras. "  
"Where is the elevator anyway, Jet asked?"  
"I tapped Smiths' phone and heard that it was in the northern end of the facility. You ready, Jet?"  
"Always."  
"Well then let's get going." I loaded my gun and charged out of the room.  
  
**  
  
Finally there is going to be some action in the next chapter. Once again I'm writing this at 2 am. 


	8. Hell of an Enterance

"Alright let's make our way to the elevator!" If we get separated remember, Ambrosia is on the bottom floor, we'll meet up down there, there's an elevator to the South end of the facility too." Jet nodded in agreement.  
We charged out of our room and down the narrow halls leading to the elevator. There were no guards a few rooms had turrents, but our EMP grenades took care of those.  
"Strange, no sign of any guards yet, I said to Jet?"  
"Yeah, most will be waiting on the bottom floor than. It's probably a trap you know."  
"Of course, I told you I didn't trust Smith."  
"How are we going to make it out of this one Sultan. We'll probably be killed or captured."  
"Whatever happens, happens but either way before I go down I'm going to take a whole lot of them with me. Are you with me Jet?"  
"Of course if we go down we'll take the whole damn base down with us. I managed to plant some explosives in the key parts of the base with some help from one of our spies in here. He took out a small remote, I push this button and the whole place is going down." We had made it to the elevator already. "  
"I got an idea that might surprise them."  
"What do you have in mind?" I placed a charge onto the door of the elevator and blew it open. Then opened the door to the elevator and broke the emergency exit on the top of the elevator off. I took out two smoke grenades, flash bang, EMP grenade, and explosive grenade on the floor of the elevator.  
"Here's what were going to do." First I take the elevator down and unpin a smoke grenade. As the elevator is lowing you jump on top. When it gets to the bottom I'll kick out the remaining grenades then charge out there. In 5 seconds jump down and join the fight."  
"Could work, good luck Sultan."  
"O, I'm going to need it." I hit the button for the bottom floor.  
  
I quickly unpinned a smoke grenade when I was almost at the bottom. As the doors were about to open for the bottom floor I unpinned the rest of the grenades. The doors flung open right away I had a hail of bullets coming at me. I ducked down and hid behind the side of the elevator then threw the grenades out. It sounded like cannons had fired in the other room. Every grenade I had thrown exploded at the same time detonating other grenades the enemy guards were carrying and they completely destroyed half of the area. I heard a few guards cry out in pain as my grenades exploded and in the confusion that followed some were shot by fellow guards then everything was silent. I turned my thermal vision on so that I could see through the smoke and drew my sword. I charged out and cut through three enemies, that was all that was left.  
"Damn kid! You sure know how to make an entrance!" Jet jumped out of the elevator behind me.  
"That took care of a lot of guards but I doubt that we are in the clear yet."  
  
I heard another voice behind us. I looked up and held my sword in a defensive position ready to block incoming bullets.  
"How right you are Mr. Bey." Jack Smith walked out over a railing just above us with ten other guards behind him. All carrying machine guns or sniper rifles. "You surprise me Sultan I thought those first few guards would be more than enough to kill you. I see that you are more resourceful than I had thought."  
"Damn!" Jet fired a shot at him, but Smith took an incredibly fast step to the side and the bullet only grazed his cheek. Smith raised his hand to his cheek and felt where Jets bullet had grazed him, he wiped a drop of blood off of it.  
No human could do that this guy must be augmented, I thought to my self.  
"How rude of our guest, to behave this way, they will have to be taught proper manners." The guards aimed their guns and began to fire.  
  
**  
  
Not that much action there but in the next chapter I'm going to have a sword fight between Jack and Sultan. 


	9. Duel to the Death

Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been working on my other three stories. Not many reviews though....  
  
I quickly grabbed Jet and dove behind a large pillar. "Do you know a way out of here, Jet?"  
Jet sighed then said, "No. Sultan when you get a chance steal a canister of Ambrosia and get out of here."  
"And you?"  
"I'll hold them here and if I have to I'll blow the whole place up!"  
"Well that's your choice, just try to stay alive."  
"Of course." Jet leaned out and shot a guard. I drew my pistol and slowly started to move to one side of the pillar. I let my shoulder show and moved like I was about to jump out. As the guards prepared to fire I jumped to the other side, fired twice, then rolled behind a cart. Jet leaned out and shot another guard. I pushed the cart while running along side it to stop their bullets. I grabbed a canister of the Ambrosia then ran out a door shooting as I went.  
"Good luck Jet."  
  
A ran up a flight of stairs and into a dark room. Only one more floor to go, I thought. Using my thermal vision I shot a hidden guard and got to the bottom of another flight of stairs. I ran up half way then dove to the ground, firing at two guards above me. One of them screamed and fell down the stairs. I jumped up behind the other guard and hit him with my gun, knocking him out. I turned and started shooting at a guard behind me. I felt a burning pain and I looked to my shoulder and it was wet with blood. With the last bullet in my pistol I killed the guard in front of me then loaded a new clip into my gun. I picked up the dead guard's pistol and continued towards the exit. There were three guards nearby hiding behind a window, waiting for me. I ran forward and dove through the glass firing both pistols then rolling and spinning around when I hit the ground. I fired again with both guns. Then threw a grenade I found off of a dead guard down a long and narrow hall. It exploded and I heard a loud scream. The pain in my shoulder was getting worse and I dropped one of my pistols. I searched the guards bodies when I got to the last guard I found a medkit. I didn't have the time to use it now but I could in the plane. The last guard also had a dog tag, Daniel Lee. I had trained with him at the Unatco academy, was I the same classes as him, and worked with me on one mission. Now he was dead. I smiled, I had always hated him. I got up and continued heading for the exit. A guard jumped out in front of me and fired. The bullet hit me in the leg. I aimed and fired my gun.  
  
I had made it to the exit and was about to leave but a dark figure stood in my path. I raised my gun and prepared to fire. The figured drew a long curved sword. I fired two quick shots, the figure easily parried both bullets. I realized I was out of ammo and walked towards. "Smith, I said."  
"You didn't think that we would let you leave this easily did you? Unatco knew that you were coming, but I don't care about them. As you must know, I am also augmented. I've been waiting for a good opponent to duel." He raised his sword. "I am disappointed in you Sultan, you leaving Jet to die."  
"He's not dead yet, if he was this entire place would be coming down as we speak."  
"Your right, he's not dead, yet."  
I charged at him with my pistol, he slashed at me. I parried it with my gun but it went flying out of my hands in the process. I parried another blow with my sword's sheath then drew my sword and blocked another of his attacks, he slashed the sword at him. He parried but at the same time I thrust with my sword's sheath hitting him in the stomach and knocking him backwards. I lunged at him with my sword put he ducked and cut at my stomach, trying to cut me in half. I dove over his sword and rolled, spun around while rolling, and parried again. "Not bad Sultan, not bad at all."  
I heard a voice inside my head, it was Tong. "Have you recovered a sample yet?"  
"Not a good time Tong, call back later." I parried again then held up my sheath to block his thrust some of his sword went into my sheath and I stabbed with my sword. He pulled his sword free and dodged my attack, then tried to slash my hand. I spun around to dodge his attack, then blocked another. I spun around and kept on swinging my sword and sheath at him. He was having a hard time blocking and my sheath hit him in the face, knocking him over. I stabbed at the ground but he rolled out of the way, my sword making only a small cut on the side of his arm.  
I heard Jet's voice on a cell phone that Smith had gave me. "Sultan...don't...thin...I...going to...mak...i....ut....blowin..place up....ood..luck Sulta."  
"Well Sultan, it sounds like this fight is about to get a lot more interesting." I parried another attack, then the ground started to shake and I heard a tremendous explosion. The ceiling and ground started to crack and the entire facility began to shake. It knocked me backwards and I fell hard onto the ground. I flipped off of the ground and parried one of Smith's attacks then kicked him and hit him with my sword's sheath.  
"What do you say we finish this thing fast, Smith?"  
"Sounds fine to me."  
We started to move faster as we pushed are biomods and bodies to the limit. Are blades spun like they had a mind of their own and every time they hit sparks flew from them. A pillar fell over and crashed to the ground between us. I rolled out of the way and Smith jumped back. Smith jumped over the pillar and stabbed at me, I knocked his sword back and pushed him backwards. I ran towards him and he kicked at me. I ducked and spun my sword over my head then brought it down at him. He parried it but was pushed back. We both charged at each other and slashed. Smith fell to the ground and I fell to my knees his sword had given me a small wound in my stomach. I stood back up and walked over to Smith. He coughed up blood. "There will be more Sultan, there will be more!" With that said he died. He was lying in a pool of blood. I sheathed my sword and picked up my pistol then headed to the elevator with the building falling apart behind me. I loaded a new clip in my gun while the elevator took me back to the surface. It was nighttime and Jock was already there, waiting for me. I got in the helicopter and Jock turned it towards where Tong was. I took out the medkit and got to work on my shoulder.  
  
Three days later-  
  
I had gotten my payment from Tong, $100,000. Jock had left on a mission with JC Denton. There was still no word from Jet. Tong was going to ask me to go on a new assignment but I wasn't really feeling up to it, although my wounds had healed. I hired a pilot named Andrew Harris. I told him to get the chopper ready to go. I got in and we took off. "Where to?" He asked.  
"....Anywhere it doesn't matter right now."  
"Uhhh, ok but you know your paying for the fuel, right?"  
"Shut up and fly." I looked out the window and realized that I hadn't seen daylight in a long time, I sat there watching the sunset. My skin was already pale enough. With some of the money I had bought I got a silk shirt and a black silk cape. I realized that I must look like some kind of vampire probably would scare children away if they saw me. Perfect, I thought to myself then laughed for a long time. Scaring my pilot. I turned and continued to watch the sunset for a long time thinking about everything that had happened and Smiths last words. I was lucky to still be alive. But then again, who knows what life has in store for me next.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Well that's the end but some questions aren't answered like, is Jet alive or dead, will more Unatco soldiers and augmented agents be after Sultan, what did Smith mean by that, what else was on the disk that Sultan had sent to his friend in Germany besides his kill switch code, and why does Sultan like looking like a vampire?! These questions and maybe more will be answered in part 2. 


	10. Whatever happens, happens

Instead of starting a new story I'm just going to have all the parts in this one. Part two should be much better than part 1 and longer.   
  
TRAITOR TO UNATCO PART 2  
  
SULTANS PAST  
  
It had been a week and still I had heard nothing from Jet. I bought more equipment with some of the money I had made and paid Andrew enough money to stick around and continue to be my pilot and partner. I decided to take another job from Tong. It started easy enough, all I had to do was sneak into a building and steal a new bimod. The mission got off to a bad start right away, with four snipers hiding on the ground and roof waiting for us to land. I don't think that Tong would betray us, my guess is Unatco leaked that false information to us. So that they could set a trap for me. We barely escaped with our lives and the helicopter was badly damaged. I knew a man that owned a hanger where we landed to make repairs. I doubted that we would be safe here for long. I remembered that Andrew had not eaten or slept for awhile. I got out of bed and got something for him to eat. I walked out of my room and started looking for him.  
  
"Hey Andrew! "Are you in here?" I walked into a dimly lit hanger where my pilot should be.  
"He is upstairs, last time I checked, repairing his helicopter." I turned towards the direction of the voice. A middle aged man stood before me. Judging from what he was wearing, I guessed that he was probably in charge of the other mechanics. "Follow me." He said as he walked towards an elevator. He held the door for me as I walked in. He pushed a button and the elevator went up a floor. The doors opened and we got out. He pointed to the left. "He's over there. Don't bother looking for us later. We are all leaving for the night." He turned and went back down the elevator.  
"Good night." He didn't answer, just went back down the elevator. "Friendly." I said sarcastically. I looked towards the helicopter and could see a dark figure sitting inside of the cockpit. I walked towards the helicopter and looked inside. "Sleeping again Andrew." I said quietly and sighed. "Never going to get this thing fixed." I opened the door to the cockpit and poured some water from the bottle I held on him. He got up, screamed, and rolled out of the helicopter, drawing his Desert Eagle in mid roll. He spun around and aimed it at me. I laughed, "Not bad, not bad at all."  
"Sultan! What the hell are you doing?" He saw the two mechanics in front of him dive for cover. He put the gun away.  
"Just thought I would bring you something to eat. You haven't eaten anything for almost two days." I set the tray and water in front of him. "How are the repairs coming?"  
"Still damaged, but it can fly." I wander how he got that out with his mouth so full of food. I looked at him. He was in his early twenties, had short blonde hair which was usually messed up, was wearing a black flight suit, he had brown eyes, and was about five and a half feet. Not that strong but he had told me that he had taken many fighting classes and was capable of holding his own in fight. He was eating fast and was already half done. "No thank you?" I finally asked him. Andrew coughed on the piece of chicken he was eating and started laughing.  
"Thank you? You almost got me killed and you wrecked my chopper. This is the least you could do!" I walked inside the helicopter and opened a hidden compartment. Inside there was two silenced pistols, eight pistols, my sword, my two knives, two unassembled sniper rifles, a shotgun, different types of grenades, and my crossbow. Along with ammo for every gun. While Andrew was talking a grabbed my sword, six pistols, extra clips for my pistol, some grenades, and a knife that I put behind my neck.  
"Come on Andrew, I can't believe that you are still mad. I didn't know that there would be four snipers on that roof, last job I'm taking from Tong. Besides it looks like you have done a good job of fixing it." I loaded a dart into my sword and the pistols.  
"Yeah, but you almost got me killed!"  
"Sorry I'll do better next time. Wasn't enough action there."  
"You augmented agents think that you are invincible. You don't even care what happens to other people."  
"Whatever happens, happens."  
"Those words are a little cold and unfeeling for my taste."  
"Nevertheless, those are the words that I live by.  
He laughed, "Yeah and probably the words that you will die by."  
"One can only hope." I loaded the rest of the guns. "Quite an arsenal we have here." I put two pistols in my belt. Two behind me on my belt and the other two at my side. I slid my sword into its sheath.  
"Yeah we sure hav." He looked at me. "Expecting trouble?"  
"You never know."  
"Well leave some for me."  
"Right. Get some more rest. We are leaving soon."  
"Alright. Good night Sultan."  
"Night." 


	11. Partners

I walked into my room and turned off the light. I laid in bed and waited. Something didn't feel right tonight. I took out my sword and laid it beside me. I kept all my clothes on. I called Andrew; he was still at the helicopter.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"It's Sultan. On second thought don't go to sleep stay behind cover and keep a sharp eye out."  
"Something going to happen?"  
"Maybe, I have a feeling." I heard two guns being loaded over the phone.  
"You have a feeling? Hmmm well I always follow mine too. When I was younger I once." I heard something outside my door. Voices, whispering.  
"Not now I hear something." I hung up and pretended to be asleep. Someone walked into my room and aimed a gun at me. He walked closer and was about to fire. I grabbed my sword and jumped up. I swung fast and cut of the man's arm then stabbed into him. He screamed and died. I rolled forward and put my back to the wall near the door. A woman stepped into the room.  
"Did you get him?" I grabbed her from behind and put my hand over her mouth.  
"Nope, he wasn't even close." I cut her throat with my sword and called Andrew again.  
"Sultan?"  
"Yeah, looks like I was right. I got two in here."  
"Yeah I got three out here. Quietly took them out. So what do we do?"  
"Well it looks like they are from Unatco so we know they have supplies. If we take off we are as good as dead. I'll meet you in the lower hanger floor. Get our supplies from the helicopter before you leave."  
"Right. I knew it wouldn't be easy working for you. If they destroy my chopper, do you think my insurance will cover it."  
"No."  
"Damn!" He hung up.  
  
Well looks like we will have some fun now. I put my sword away and drew the silenced pistol that I had taken from the helicopter. I ran out of my room and ran back towards the hanger.  
  
I peeked around the corner up ahead and saw no one. I ran down a narrow hall and looked down another corner. There were five guards watching the hall. I put my silenced pistol away and took out a grenade. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly unpinned the grenade and threw it at the guard behind me, then drew two pistols and jumped out from behind the wall. "There he is!" A guard yelled. I aimed my gun and fired. The bullet hit him in the head. He fell back, dead. The wall behind him was covered with his blood. The others shot their guns and dove for cover. I heard more footsteps behind me and the guards in front of me continued shooting. I dove forward, firing both pistols. A guard fell dead. I spun around in mid air and shot the guard behind me before I hit the ground. As I hit the ground I rolled back and balanced on my head. I fired and wounded a guard. I spun 180 degrees and used one hand to push my self back into the air. I did a backflip and kicked off of the wall. I continued firing as I fell forward and another guard fell dead. As I hit the ground I rolled towards the last guard, I drew my sword from its sheath and stabbed thrust it into him. The last guard fell dead.  
"Well so much for using stealth." I reloaded my pistols and continued towards the hanger. I called Andrew again. "You alright?"  
"I'm almost down there but I'm a little busy right now." I could hardly hear him over the screams of dying guards and the blasts of his shotgun. "Bring it on you bastards!" I said, bring it on damn you!" I heard Andrew yelling. His shotgun hit the floor and I heard two pistols being drawn and fired.  
"Andrew knock it off. I'm almost to you and I don't want you to be too trigger happy when I step out!" I heard his guns firing and I shot a guard in the back that was heading towards Andrew. "So you having fun?"  
He laughed, "Very much. Almost out of ammo though."  
"I'll be right there."  
"Alright, I'll try not to shoot you when you show up." He hung up.  
  
I walked into the dark hanger. I could smell death, gunsmoke, and used shotgun shell in the air. Along with melted flesh. I looked around. There was a fire to the side of the hanger and dead Unatco soldiers around it. That idiot must have shot the fuel barrels. "Drop the gun." I heard a female voice say in front of me. A woman stepped out from behind a crate with a gun to Andrew's head.  
"Sultan don't drop it, only idiots or crazy people drop the gun."  
"Your right, but you've know me long enough to tell that I'm crazy." I dropped my guns. A man walked up behind me and put a gun to my head.  
"Nice work." He said.  
"Call the other half of the squad in. They have killed almost everyone in here." The woman said.  
"Half? I killed at least nine!" Andrew said.  
"Then we are level." I raised my hands to surrender but the whole time one of them moved closer to the knife near my neck.  
"We'll see about that. But seriously forty soldiers. Your more popular than we thought."  
"I guess so."  
"Shut up! Are you guys insane!" The man behind me yelled. My hand touched the hilt of the knife.  
"Totally insane." I grabbed my knife and made deep cut in the mans arm. I moved to the side, he fired. The bullet grazed my cheek. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of me, grabbed his gun, and hit him with it. Knocking him out. The woman fired her gun at me but Andrew hit her in the stomach then punched her. The bullet missed and the woman crashed into a pile of crates.  
"Your right, that was fun." Andrew said.  
"Prep the chopper for take off I'll see what we can take here. Not many guards should be outside. Since they think we are captured."  
"Right."  
  
Andrew had the chopper ready for take off. I grabbed whatever guns and ammo I could hold and loaded it in the compartment. "Here they come!" Andrew yelled. I looked out the door of the chopper and saw a group of at least ten guards run inside the hanger. I aimed my gun and shot the lead guard. Andrew took off with all the guards trying futilely to shoot us down. Their bullets bounced harmlessly off of the armored hull of the helicopter.  
  
"Damn Sultan, these guys are persistent." Andrew said after we had escaped. "Stupid but persistent."  
"They're only new recruits."  
"Really! What did you do? I mean, what did you find out that made you leave Unatco anyway."  
"Long story."  
"Well it's not like we don't have the time."  
"Very well then, put if I tell you everything I know they will hunt you down too."  
"Good I needed some more excitement in my life. Start talking already!"  
"So after this you're my new partner?"  
"Alright then." He agreed. In a way he is like Jet, I thought to myself. I sat down and began to tell him about my past missions with Unatco. 


	12. Last mission Part 1

To reviewers-  
  
Jeteagle- Thank you for reviewing, but the Omar would NEVER betray me. I've saved their butts on far too many occasions.  
  
This is my favorite chapter so far that's one reason that it took so long. The other reason was because I had to update my other story. The next chapter will also be good.   
  
"First I'll tell you about my last mission. But before I do; there are some dark secrets about Unatco that only a few others and I know about. And I would like to keep it that way."  
"I swear that I won't tell anyone about them," Andrew said.  
"I know you won't because when I say that I want to keep them a secret I mean that I don't intend to tell you about them.  
He snorted and continued to pilot the helicopter. "Fine. Hey, where we going anyway?"  
"Trier, Germany," I answered. "Now you're the first person that I've told anything about myself to, so shut up and listen!"  
"Alright, alright."  
"Well I guess I should tell you first that I had two partners. A man named Daniel Lee and a woman named Donna Taylor."  
His eyebrow went up, "Any romance?" A sudden surge of anger hit me. This idiot I'm trying to be serious and tell him about my past but he's just messing around. I wanted to strangle him but stopped my self. I regained my regular composer.  
I smiled and said, "No I never really liked Daniel."  
He almost fell off his chair in a fit of laughter, "Come on, when are you going to be serious Sultan?" The anger quickly came back, I grabbed him and lifted him off his feet.  
"DAMMIT WHEN YOU STOP MESSING AROUND AND LISTEN TO ME!" I slammed my fist on the table so hard it splintered and then broke in half. I once again regained my composure. I dropped him onto the ground. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
He got up and brushed himself off, "Now you owe me a new table." I glared at him. "Sorry, I never saw you so serious before or at all for that matter. I'll listen."  
I sat back down and began to tell him about my last mission with Unatco. "Well to answer your last question, no. Anyway she was also in her early forties, I was 17. It started almost two years ago." I told Andrew. "I also need to tell you about my brothers."  
"Brothers?"  
"Yeah, us three were the first augmented agents. We were not actually brothers but because they didn't know any of our names they just made three up and decided to make us brothers. The oldest was Robert Jones; we were never very close. He was always out on missions and never spoke much. The youngest of us was Brian Jones. We went on a lot of missions together and trusted each other; we were almost like brothers. I was Kevin Jones." I got back to the story it was hard enough just trying to remember all the details myself.  
  
I lay in my bed not asleep but meditating. Mostly about my brother Brian who had been missing for a week after he went on a mission to Hong Kong. Something fell my chest and I heard a woman's voice. "Can you get that Kevin?"  
"Depends on what it is, last time Dennis dropped a rifle on me when I went to grab it I pulled the trigger." I said quietly not really caring what it was. I just kept thinking about my brother's disappearance.  
"Kevin, wake up!" Donna yelled at me.  
"I am not asleep, just meditating." I opened my eye and threw her the USP .40 Cal pistol that had hit me. As well as a bag of equipment and some type of SMG I didn't know what it was I was an expert with pistols, swords, and snipers and don't really care about other weapons.  
"You need to stop sleeping on the couch."  
"What's with the arsenal?"  
"Manderley has a mission for us, so start getting ready."  
"Alright, I'll get my equipment."  
"I already did, since you're to lazy to!" Dennis yelled and threw a bag at me. I opened it and looked inside.  
"Dennis your trying to get me killed this is all garbage!" I walked into my room and started to gather equipment. I opened a drawer and pulled out a large box, I opened it. Inside were two swords, both were polished so much that they shined when the light hit them. I grabbed them both and put them in a sheath on my belt. I unlatched another latch and saw my collection of knives. I grabbed two of them. I walked over to my wall and admired my collection of different pistols; I grabbed an MK23 silenced pistol and five others. Then took my sniper from another rack on my wall and put on my black trench coat and a pair of shades. Then walked into the bathroom and quickly spiked my black, messed up hair with gel. I walked out of my room and saw Dennis waiting for me.  
"Took you long enough. You look like some kind of assassin dressed like that!"  
"Good."  
"Damn augmented agents." I walked towards the door he stood blocking. I grabbed him and moved him to my side and set him back down. I walked out of the room.  
"Cut the crap Dennis. "Come, you said that Manderley wants to see us." I walked towards Manderley's office.  
  
I remembered that Donna, Dennis, and I were roommates and partners and what had happened that day.  
  
We stepped inside a room and saw his secretary Janice Reed working on a large computer in front of her and talking on the phone. Dennis was still cursing me. The receptionist worked hard to ignore us and carry on with her phone conversation. She finally hung up the phone and said, in her annoying southern accent, "Manderley is waiting for you." I saw a door marked Joseph Manderley and stepped inside the room with Dennis walking behind me. Donna and my older brother Robert were already there, talking to him. I had never really seen Manderley before just had talked to him on the phone. He looked like he was around fifty years old, his hair was turning gray and some had fallen out, he wore a black suit and had on a red tie. I waited until Dennis was inside then closed the door behind us.  
Manderley turned to me; "We have a mission for you three. As you know we sent two squads of men to secure an old NSF base later last night. It turned out that it was a trap and that the informant who told us about it was a NSF spy. He has already been captured. The base has automated turrents. The Unatco squads are pinned down and have taken a few losses. We sent in another squad to attack from the rear but the NSF soldiers are overwhelming them. We have found another base that is not being defended as well because most of the NSF are fighting the squads of Unatco soldiers. We can't spare anymore teams, so we won't you four to sneak into the base. It shouldn't be any problem for you two," he looked at my brother and me. "Once the base is under your control, you need to shut of the power to the other base so the squads can secure it. I don't care how you get the power down, blow the damn building up if you have to! A pilot is already waiting to take you there. Good luck, now move out soldiers!" The other tree walked out but I still stood there.  
"Excuse me," I said.  
"What is it Kevin! I told you to move out!"  
"Sorry, but has there been any news about the whereabouts of my brother."  
"No, not yet. But he's resourceful I'm sure he'll turn up."  
"Yes, I'm sure he will, in time." I turned to leave.  
"And Kevin, don't mess up again. No prisoners, shoot first ask questions later. This mission is far too important to mess up. If we capture that base and all the files there we will be well on our way to putting an end to the NSF."  
I bowed, "As you wish."  
"And call me sir from now on, don't think I haven't noticed that you try to avoid doing that!"  
"I haven't tried to avoid anything but I still don't call anybody sir, at least someone who doesn't deserve to be addressed as such. Good day." I walked out of the door and followed the others to the helicopter waiting for us outside. 


	13. Last Mission Part 2

The ride in the chopper was uneventful at first. With only Dennis talking most of the time. He looked at my brother and me, "You guys should take off those shades, it's dark enough as it is, you won't be able to see."

Robert looked at him, "You know that our vision is augmented."

"You should be worried more about your own life," I added. I heard Alex Jacobson's voice through my Datalink.

"We were able to locate the controls. It's in level four, sector six. Other than that we were not able to find anything else out about the layout of the building. They have two security bots but we are not sure about the number of guards.

I heard Jaime Reyes voice, he was the one who installs our biomods, "If either of you are wounded remember to try out your new regeneration biomod. That should heal you faster. I would like very much to see how well it works; so try to get hurt at least once."

"Your concern is touching," I said.

He laughed, "Well just remember the more you use it the more that we can try to upgrade it for you. In other words for this biomod, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

"Right."

The pilot turned to us; "We'll be there in a few minuets. Get your equipment ready and get a parachute. Your going to jump down, this mission depends on stealth at first. If they spot you they will lock the base down and turn on their defenses. Once your inside you're free to do what you want. I will not be able to get anywhere near there until your mission is complete. I'll pick you up on the roof." He pushed a button and a door opened, "Good Luck!"

Dennis and Donna were about to jump out but Robert pulled them back. "Hold on, fly lower and a little closer, Kevin and I will take out the first few guards."

"Sir, I can't do that they will see the parachutes."

"Who said anything about a parachute."

"Sir, they will detect us and besid-."

"We have the cover of darkness and we are well out of range. Now fly!"

"Yes, sir!" I flew closer to the ground and base.

He smiled, "Can you handle the fall, brother?"

"Of course." We jumped out of the helicopter.

I hit the top of a large tree and broke branches as I fell. I grabbed the end of the tree and slid down. I hit the ground with a large thud. I turned and saw two NSF soldiers running towards me. I jumped and grabbed a branch then pulled myself up.

"What was that noise?"

"I don't know, something crashed into the trees." I jumped behind them and hit them from behind, knocking them out. I dragged the bodies behind the tree. Robert ran up to me.

"Nice work. Let's go." We continued through the trees taking out as many guards as we could. "We're near the base, tell the others to get over here."

I called the others. "Alright, we tool care of the guards. Get down here, we'll secure the entrance." I took out my sniper rifle and looked around. I looked in Night Vision and saw two guards in the sniper tower. I aimed my gun at one guard and fired. The guard fell back and hit the ground in there. The other guard quickly looked towards the other tower. I fired my gun again and killed him. "No cameras."

"There still five other guards and a security bot over there. I'll get the guards you get the bot."

I drew one of my swords, "Alright." Robert jumped forward and slid down the hill we were on. He quickly fired four times, so fast that it sounded like one shot. I jumped out and saw a glimmer in the moonlight. It was the bot. I slid down the hill and ran to it. It was about to fire at Robert. I was close to it. I slid on the ground and threw a rock at it. It spun around to face me. It's twin machine guns started to fire at me. I slid under it then jumped backwards and did a flip. It looked up and continued to fire but I stabbed my sword into its core. It fell backwards, I jumped off of it. I spun around and killed a guard coming up behind me. The security bot exploded behind me. I dove forward but a sharp piece of metal hit me in the shoulder. I pulled it out and used my new Regeneration biomod. It stung at first but soon it stopped bleeding and the skin started coming back.

"Not bad, there's hope for you yet." Robert said from behind me. He had Dennis and Donna with him. "Looks like there's two ways in. Donna and I will go to the entrance to the left. You two take the right."

Dennis and I went to the right and got on opposite sides of the door. Dennis had a SMG out. I drew two of my pistols. "Ready?," I asked him.

"I've been waiting to kick some NSF tail, let's go already!" I kicked the door in and rolled inside. Dennis fired his gun and killed two in front of us before they even knew what had happened. I aimed one of my guns behind me and the other in front. I fired them both and wounded two guards. I jumped on top of the one in front of me and knocked him out. Then dove forward and hit the ground when I heard the door in front of me open. I guard ran in and I started shooting. The guard fell. I ran back to the other wounded guard and knocked him out before he could grab his gun. I reloaded my guns and walked through the other door. I heard footsteps on the other end of the corridor. I saw three guards on the other side. I took out a grenade and handed it to Dennis.

"Throw this."

"When?"

"You'll know." I threw my two pistols out around the corner. Then stuck my hand out around the corner, "Unpin it," I whispered. He did. I stepped out. The guards had their guns on me immediately and got into a group.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"A messenger."

"And your message."

"Catch." Dennis threw the grenade and it went off in their faces. The fell back blinded from the flashbang grenade. I rushed towards them and jumped up and kicked the lead guard. He crashed into a wall and fell unconscious. I ducked to dodge another guards punch. I punched him in the stomach then brought my knee up and hit him in the face. I grabbed his gun and hit the other guard. "Let's go."

"Why don't you just kill them, it would have been easier."

"I have no reason to kill them. Most are just young kids or old men and woman. Many are not even trained soldiers. One reason that they are fighting is to try to make Ambrosia available to everyone."

Dennis fired his gun and killed another guard that ran up behind us, "Sorry, I don't share your opinion of them."

"Don't really care what you do. Well were on level two right now. So we should find an elevator and then make our way to sector six."

He loaded another clip into his gun, "Well, let's get going then."

I ran in the lead, three guards stood in front of us. Dennis shot two and I shot one in the leg. He fell to his knees; I kept running and hit him with my gun as I ran by. The elevator was right in front of us. But it was lowering down, I dove to the ground. The doors opened. Two guards charged out and were met be a hail of bullets from Dennis. I shot another soldier than rolled spun around to face behind us. "Down!" Dennis quickly dove to the ground and I shot the guard behind us. We ran into the elevator and I threw a grenade at the guards running towards us. Dennis hit the door close button then chose floor four. I quickly hit floor three. We reloaded our guns as the elevator went up. "They will be waiting for us on the fourth floor. We'll take the stairs." I hacked the elevator controls and made it so that when I push a button it will continue to the forth floor. The doors swung open on the third floor a guard stood in front of us, I quickly shot him. The elevator door closed behind us. Alarms were going off all around the base. We ran down a narrow hallway shooting out the lights and keeping low to the ground as we went. Two guards took cover from the other end of the hallway and shot at us. We took cover in an opening in the wall that had a drinking fountain. I jumped on top of it and looked out. I surprised them by being up there and shot one of them. I took cover again and reloaded my gun. Dennis threw a grenade and took out the other guard. We found the stairs and started to run up them going three steps at a time. I shot a guard upstairs. He fell forward and tumbled down a flight of stairs. I planted a mine on one corner of the stairs then continued up. I shot a guard coming up behind us. I pushed the button and activated the elevator then I detonated the bomb. We heard the stairs underneath us collapse and smoke rose from where my mine was planted. You could smelt burnt flesh and could hear the guards screaming in agony. We made it up to the forth floor and raced towards sector six. Shots came from behind us. They took cover and continued firing at us. "These guys are good, they must be mercenaries. I'll hold them here, you go on ahead."

"Fine." I looked out and fired at them, not trying to hit, just to keep them busy while Dennis gets into sector six. Dennis ran through the door up ahead. I looked out and shot a mercenary in the head. Blood splattered on the wall behind him.

"Your just mercenaries, I won't go easy on you!" I ran out with my sword and blocked a bullet with it then stabbed a mercenary and spun around and cut the last one behind the knee. He fell to his knees. I put my sword to his neck.

"Don't kill me! Please!"

"You kill for money right? You don't live honorably, the least you could do is die honorably you weak coward." I cut his throat with my sword then ran ahead to find Dennis.

I ran into the control room. All the lights were turned off not that it was a problem with my Night Vision. All of a sudden the lights came back on. I turned off my Night Vision and looked around the room, pistols drawn. "Nice work, Kevin." Both of my brothers stood in front of me.

"What's going on here? Where's Donna?"

"She's fine, not hurt, just knocked out. Dennis is fine too," Robert answered.

"Well I didn't ask about Dennis now. So looks like you two have been up to something."

Brian looked towards me, "It's not all what you think. We are not traitors exactly. Unatco betrayed us. We've been working with them for so long. The plague was started by the government you know, to make the government money. At least that is what the NSF say. I don't know if that's all true yet. But one thing is for sure. They have a cure for it but only sell it to rich people. Usually the highest bidder. While the poor suffer and die. And are forced to live in sewers as they die by the thousands. I've found out that some fool named Bob Page is trying to gain power from this. With the NSF's help we can bring him down together Kevin. As brothers! Join us and we can bring this madman down! No more conspiracies or anything like that the world would finally have some order again!" A gun went off and Brian fell. Robert stood behind him with his pistol drawn. "Robert, why.?" Robert kicked Brian.

"You fool! Bob Page is power right now. We join him and we would be the most powerful men in the world! Just think of it Kevin next to me you would be the most powerful man in the world! We would rule, our words would be law! When Unatco started this project to make augmented soldiers, the project was called Deus Ex. Deus Ex, do you know what that means, Kevin? God from the machine, is what it means! We could be gods Kevin, gods! Once Page is in power all we have to do is eliminate him and we would rule! We are stronger, faster, and smarter than normal humans! We could do whatever we want you and I, have whatever we won't, and take whatever we won't! No one could ever stop us! Join me! We were designed to surpass these people; it only makes sense that we should rule them."

"Well someone has a high opinion of themselves. I don't think so, life would be a little dull if it was like that." I raised my gun. But he proved the faster he aimed his gun and fired, the bullet hit me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and dropped my sword and gun; he prepared to fire again.

"You had your chance fool!" He fired again and shot my leg. "I will rule this world as a god once you weaklings are gone!" He fired at me again. Brian ran in front of the bullet and blocked it with the sword that I had dropped, he charged at Robert and slashed him across the chest. He fired his gun again at Brian. My vision started to fade, I turned on my Regeneration biomod, and then everything went black.


	14. Last Mission Part 3

I woke up. I was lying a pool of my own blood, if I hadn't turned on Regeneration I would probably have been dead. I slowly opened my eyes and with a groan grabbed my pistol lying in front of me. Robert held Brian up with one hand. My sword, which Brian held, was sticking through Roberts's arm. Blood dripped from the wound onto the floor. Robert had his pistol to Brian's stomach and fired twice. He dropped him to the ground and turned clutching his arm. Robert still didn't know that I had gotten up yet. He must have forgotten about the new biomod for he still held his wounded arm. I aimed my gun at him. He spun around and saw me. "What, you should be dead! Death was just calling for you!"

Gripping my gun and aiming it at him, blood still spilling from the now opened wound in my arm, I laughed, "He had the wrong number," I fired. Robert fell. I fell back down and crawled towards Brian's body. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Nice work, Kevin," Brian said. He coughed and spit blood out of his mouth. I took out one of the medkits that I carried and tried to help. "Just forget it there's nothing you can do. I always knew that Robert was ambitious but I didn't know he would do anything like this. Forgive me brother?"

"Of course I do." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Brother, one last piece of advice. Get out. Leave Unatco. Would you mind handing me that radio? I got up and handed him the radio on the desk to my side. "This is Brian, get out of there."

Another voice came from the speaker, "Sir, we've already g-.

Brian cut him off, "Get out, they are going to shut off the power to the base. There is nothing left for you there except death. Burn all the files and destroy the computers. Then get yourselves out."

"Yes sir!" He shut off the radio. "I know your mission was to shut off the power so go ahead. Login is, BionicalmanY. Password is, Smashthesystem. Wait a little while for th...NSF..to get..out.

"There has to be something I can do for you," I said holding my stomach as the wound there opened again. I tried to turn Regeneration on again but my energy was depleted.

Brian coughed again, "There's nothing you can do, but don't feel bad. I'm finally free from Unatco and all their conspiracies." His body went limp and he died. My vision started to fade again as I lost more blood. I got back up on the computer and shut off the power. I passed out again.

I woke up and saw a bright light. The light...am I dead..in heaven? I wondered and fell back asleep. I woke up again soon after. And saw someone looking over me. Dennis! I'm not in heaven this must be the other place! Dennis must have noticed my expression of terror and yelled, "Wake up Kevin your not dead!"

I heard Donna's voice, "I told you, you shouldn't have told the nurse to leave. She would have been a lot easier on the eyes than your ugly mug."

I got up. Yeah I'm alive. If this was hell Dennis would be the devil and no one would dare speak to the devil like that. "What day is it?" I asked.

"It's only been a day. You really took care of that traitor!" Dennis said.

"Traitor? Brian is dead right?" I asked, my memory was slowly starting to come back.

"Hell yeah he's dead. Had about four bullets in his chest," Dennis replied sounding

"Where's Robert?" I asked quietly.

"We thought you would know. There was no sign of him." I sighed deeply. I knew I should have made sure that he was dead.

"Well not much happened after that. I found out about that kill switch I told you about, stole some money and equipment. But I also copied some information from Manderleys computer and saved it to a disk. Last I heard my old partner Donna and her daughter, Nathalie, lived in Trier Germany. So that's where I sent the disk and why we're going there."

Andrew got more interested, "How old is her daughter, is she cute?" I just glared at him without saying anything. "Sorry, so you never find anything out about Robert?"

"Not a thing. But I'm hoping that something about Page is on that disk. And if I find Page, then I should also find Robert."

"Last I heard, Paul and JC were going after Page as well. We're landing, I though it would be better if we land away from town and hide the chopper."

"Yeah." Andrew landed the helicopter in the middle of two large trees, almost crashing into both of them in the process. "Nice landing."

"So I had a little to much to drink last night." He opened the door and was about to jump out of a helicopter when a branch sprang forward and hit him in the face. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Shut up Sultan!" We got out and walked towards the city. "Lead the way."

As we neared their house I saw a poster up. It was a picture of me and said if anyone had any information to call the police headquarters at once. I tore the picture down. "I guess it's a good thing we got here at night."

"There will still be police patrolling the streets."

I activated my cloak biomod so that no one could see me, "Follow me."

"I can't see you! How am I supposed to follow you." I got behind him and pushed him in the right direction.

A few minuets later and we were at her home. I deactivated my biomod and knocked on the door. A man opened it; it was Dennis. "Kevin?"

"One and the same, only it's Sultan now. What are you doing here Dennis?"

"Donna called and told me that you sent her some disk. And I guess you'd have to change your name, haven't you seen all the wanted posters around here. The police and Unatco want you, dead or alive."

"Right, Right. But what disk. Can't someone just stop by to see an old friend?"

"Someone else can, but you sure can't. You always want something when you stop by, even when we were partners. Besides I haven't been working with Unatco for over a year."

"Good so you finally wised up. Donna home?"

"She and her daughter own a shop and are still working there."

"Have you looked at the disk?"

"No, but your note said that you hacked it from Manderley's computer. How could you send something like that to an old woman and her sweet daughter? You know files like that are always trouble."

"Really," I said trying to look innocent. "Then you won't mind us taking it," I walked pass him into the house.

"Nice place," Andrew said and while looking around.

"No we all need to see what's on it. We all work with the NSF now and there might be information on it that will help us."

"Fine, we'll wait."

END OF PART 2


End file.
